Not Your Average (Love) Story
by syble
Summary: Starting junior year of high school as the new kid in the block was never in Harvey Specter's plans. But, a guy has to make the best of every situation. Old friendships are rekindled, new relationships blossom, and bitter rivalries are formed. Suits AU: High School
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Mike Ross walked cautiously along the empty hallways of his high school. His seemingly smart decision to come in early on this first day of school – to sign up early for elective courses – was turning out to be quite a dumb idea, after all.

After finishing signing his name for his selected electives, Mike had headed for the library to check the hours of operations for the coming semester. On the way, he had inadvertently passed by the gymnasium and came to face-to-face with the school's football team – who was there for early morning practice. And unfortunately for Mike, amongst the member of that team was Trevor – the most popular jock in the school and Mike's biggest adversary.

Due to Mike's special placement in the school (he is already a junior at only fourteen years old, after skipping most of his elementary classes due to his photographic and eidetic memory); he had borne the brunt of much bullying from his much older peers. Sure, most of the time those instances were solved by agreeing to do some extra homework or giving up his lunch money – but sometimes the physical ramifications of their actions were beginning to be hard to explain to Mike's grandmother.

So, on this day, Mike is choosing to try his hardest to avoid the team; to prevent them from catching him. He knew of the "first day high-school blues" – he didn't want those guys to make an example of him in front of the incoming freshmen. What he needed, at this moment, are some credible witnesses – either teachers or one of his two friends.

Mike glanced at the watch hanging in the hallway, it was 7:45am; considering that classes don't officially begin until 9:00am, he was somewhat screwed – the logical thing to do would just be to walk back home, but at this moment, he had no idea where the football team was.

BAM! Mike heard a fist slam into one of the lockers – the sound definitely close by. It was soon followed by the boisterous laughter of the typical high school jocks. Mike took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

"Well, hello there Mr. Ross," sneered Trevor; accompanied by the smirks of most of his teammates.

Mike tried to remain cool. "Hello, Trevor," he replied.

Trevor began to make his way toward him, sneer permanently on his face. "Now, what could you be doing here so early in the morning?"

"Ah, you know…the whole early bird catches the worm thing," Mike said nervously.

"What a funny thing to say," Trevor remarked while gesturing for two of his teammates to grab Mike.

Luckily, Mike was on to it and was able to act quickly, dodging the two pairs of arms about to grab him. With the element of surprise, he quickly scrambled up on his feet and ran as fast as he could from the bullies. With only seconds in delay, they charged right after him.

Mike didn't have any sense of direction; he let his feet carry him along the empty walkways of the school. Then he saw movement, as he passed by the window. There was a car pulling into the parking lot. Mike made that his new target; he needed to get to that car. He could hear the jocks closing in on him – but with a target in sight, Mike only gained more speed. He pushed open the double doors leading to the school parking lot, running across the empty lot to reach the car that had just parked.

The guy was still inside, seeming to be too immersed in the content of his backpack to notice Mike – that is until, Mike Ross practically broke the car window as he banged against it.

The guy in the car was startled to say the least – but Mike didn't have time for formalities and simply grabbed the door handle; sure enough it was open. He had let himself into the car before the older boy owning it could even say a word.

"Drive," Mike pleaded to the unknown driver.

The older boy looked at him, incredulous. "Look kid," he said, "I don't know what kind of game this is but I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. If your mom and dad forgot to drop you off at kindergarten or something, that is really not my problem!"

Mike took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not playing a game. If you drive me out of this lot right now, I'll make it worth your while."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mike eyes widened, just realizing what he had just said. "Homework help, tutoring," he explained, "You name it, and I can help you."

The older boy still gave him a weird expression. But then he looked beyond the boy's shoulders, to where a bunch of kids in uniform had just exited the building: bullies. He now understood the situation. With a heavy sigh, he started up the car and reversed out of the spot.

He made it a point to pass directly by the bunch of boys by the school doors, glaring at them through his window as he exited the school parking lot. He turned to the kid in his passenger seat, who looked to have gained some colour back in his face.

"What are you even doing at the high school, kid?" he asked. "Are you trying to get beat up?"

The kid looked at him. "No," he answered, "I go there. I'm a junior."

The older boy scoffed. "Are you serious? You look like you're seven."

Mike gave a deadpan expression. "I'm fifteen, and I'm smarter than all of those meathead combined. Probably including you."

"You say you're smart, kid?" the older teen asked. "Well, make it a point not to insult the guy driving you away from the bullies about to beat the crap out of you."

Mike sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little tense." He offered a hand to the stranger that just saved him. "I'm Mike Ross."

The older boy ignored his hand. "Harvey Specter," he stated coolly, "Now, I want you prove to me just how smart you are."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Harvey had to hand it to the kid. He was actually just as smart as he said he was. After driving away from the school, Harvey had let the kid (Mike, he said his name was) lead him to a diner just off of Main Street.

Inside, Harvey had listened as Mike suggested he could recite the whole chapter of any book Harvey had after just one look through. Harvey had then grabbed a couple of textbooks from his bag and after the third time, he was truly satisfied that this kid was the genius he says he was. If not only for memorization, their ongoing conversation during the impromptu breakfast proved to Harvey that the kid was also up on the reasoning and logical portion of a sound human being.

"Wow, kid," Harvey professed. "I have to say I'm impressed. Humour me though, how come a smart kid like you can't handle those dumb bullies back at school?"

Mike looked at him. "What I have in mental strength, I currently lack in the physical part. I can handle one-on-ones; but full group confrontations are a little harder to maneuver. They're not really taken with my ability to recite endless drones of intelligent information."

"Fair enough," Harvey said. "Still, doesn't explain how you couldn't use a little part of that noggin to figure out that coming alone to school early in the morning was probably a bad idea."

"I forgot they had early football practice, ok?" Mike all but whined. "But I needed to come early to make sure I got 'Politics & Law' as my elective."

"You want to be a lawyer, kid?" Harvey asked.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting myself into Harvard. And this class is going to help – considering its being taught by -".

"– Jessica Pearson," Harvey finished.

"Wait," Mike asked, "How do you know her?"

"She's a legend in her own right," Harvey answered. "And you're right, kid – she's definitely able to set the right path to the top. And the top, that's where I like to be."

Harvey glanced at his watch. "C'mon," he told Mike, "We have to get back. I'm sure the resident school genius can't be late."

Mike scoffed a little but followed Harvey back to his car. They drove in silence until they reached the school parking lot.

Mike turned to Harvey, "Hey, thanks…you know. For…"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah kid. Don't worry about it – but don't think I won't collect. Now, get out of my car."

Mike nodded his head and opened the car door, staring as his foot touched down to the gravel inches away from (what only Mike could describe as) pretty lady shoes. Mike got out of the car only to come face to face with one Donna Paulsen, who was standing by the rear passenger door of Harvey's car.

"Hey, Donna!" Mike greeted. Besides Harold, who was the social outcast of the school; Donna was the only other person who acknowledged Mike with a pleasant enough attitude.

Smart, beautiful, and radiant; Mike had always admired Donna. (Alright, he had what could be called a major crush on her – but it's both innocent and simply of pure awe as Mike's heart belonged only to one girl in their school. Anyways…) He had often wondered why she never seemed to climbed the school's social ladder like most of the other drop-down gorgeous ladies, but Mike figured it was probably because Donna actually focused on her studies and preferred the company of the more quirkier drama geeks rather than the 'it-girls'.

Now staring at her, her red hair framing her face perfectly, Mike couldn't keep the smile off his face. "How was your summer?"

Donna smiled at him with a somewhat surprised expression, "Hi, Michael. It was fine."

And with that she turned her attention across the hood of the car to where Harvey had just stepped out from the driver's seat. The older teen quickly stretched before turning around and noticing both Donna and Mike staring at him.

He smirked, his gazed fixed firmly on one Donna Paulsen. "Well, well. Hello there, Red. How have you been?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Before Donna could respond; Mike blurted out, "Wait, you two know each other?"

And without taking her eyes off of Harvey, Donna said, "Michael, don't you have a class to get to?"

Mike looked between the both of them, nodded his head and accepted his dismissal. "See you guys, then," he said lamely.

Harvey rounded the car to come face to face with Donna. She raised one eyebrow at him and said, "You're late. My father practically dragged me out of the house saying I shouldn't keep you waiting."

Harvey held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I was here on time. Until that kid decided to use my car as the anti-bully getaway ride."

Donna laughed. "Wow, Harvey Specter has grown a heart. Who would've thought?"

Harvey looked at her. "Always had one, Red. And you know, it's only ever beat for you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Enough," she said. "Here is your schedule, as was tasked to me by my father after instructions from your father. My job here is done."

Harvey took the envelope she handed him and watched as she walked away towards the school entrance. He jogged to catch up to her and said, "C'mon, Red. Come have a bite with me after school today."

She stopped. "Donna, my name is Donna."

He laughed, "Just Donna?"

"Yes, it's like a name and title in one," she replied. "And no, I will not go out for a bite to eat with you after school."

Harvey sighed, "And why not?"

Donna took back the envelope from his hands and fished the pieces of papers inside. She pointed to a particular class on his schedule list: Dramatic Arts. "I don't date boys from the theatre. Romantic entanglements can affect my performance."

Harvey had to suppress his laughter upon seeing the seriousness on her face. "Are you serious," he asked. "You don't date guys who take drama class because it can affect your little school plays?"

Donna sighed, continuing her trek to the school doors. "First of all, they're not little school plays. And second of all, no means no."

"What if I wasn't in the drama class?" Harvey asked, making her stop and turn around.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, "You want to date me that bad?"

Harvey smirked. "Okay, let's leave out the fact that you purposely put this class in my schedule –"

"—I didn't," Donna interrupted. "Despite you thinking I did all this especially for you, I really just used the school's system to generate this schedule."

Harvey relented. "Fine," he said. "Well, first off, I didn't say I wanted to date you. I merely suggested a get-together after school. And second of all, I feel I'd do better in music than in the dramatic arts."

Donna let out a small laugh. "Well," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she leaned towards him, "trust me, you wouldn't want to stop at just one 'get-together' with me."

And with that she skirted around him and entered the school, leaving a dumbfounded Harvey rooted at his spot with a bemused expression on his face.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Harvey finally entered the school, checking out his surroundings quickly. He was actually serious about swapping out the drama class for music; plus he'd be lying if he said he didn't want at least a chance to take Donna out – he just didn't know where the office was.

Luckily for him, he spotted the kid as he rounded the corner of the hallway. Mike was talking to some tall, lanky, curly-haired boy who was holding a bunch of comic books.

"Hey, kid," Harvey called out.

Mike looked up from his conversation and waved to Harvey.

Harvey walked up to the two of them and eyed the curly-haired boy. "This is my friend, Harold," Mike introduced. "Harold, this is Harvey Specter."

Harvey nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, half meaning it.

"What can I do for you?" Mike asked.

Harvey replied, "I wanted to get out of the drama class and switch it out for music or band. Do you know where the office is?"

Mike made a grab for Harvey's schedule and looked at it. "I don't think that would be possible."

Harvey sighed. "What? You can't possibly give me the directions to the office?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "No," he said, "Music will conflict with your Law class. Unless you want to give that up and redo this whole schedule."

Harvey let out a frustrated breath, "You sure?"

Mike gave him a look, "Photographic memory, remember? Plus, it's also the reason why I'm in the drama class."

Harvey shook his head, "Okay, kid. Thanks." He grabbed his schedule from Mike's hands and set off.

Mike stopped him, "Hey, we basically have the same schedule. We have first period anyway. We can just walk together."

New at school and his friends consisted of a kid and his curly-haired best friend. Harvey sighed, what has his life come to? But regardless, he followed Mike as the kid lead him around the busy school hallway.

**..::..**

Donna was putting away the last of her belongings in her locker when she heard her name being called from down the hallway. She turned to see her best friend, Rachel, skipping towards her.

Rachel was a sophomore, and although a year younger than Donna, the two had formed a quick bond when they worked together at the school office. The younger teen was Donna's constant companion at the school.

"Hey, Rach," she greeted.

Rachel beamed at her. "Don't hold out on me, Donna," she replied, "Who was that boy you were talking to outside? He was cute."

Donna laughed. "No one, Rachel."

Rachel pouted, "So he's not a potential. Why not?"

"Drama. Drama. Drama." Donna replied.

"No way," Rachel countered. "You know, the only reason why I put up with your little 'not dating anyone in the drama class' rule is because the boys in that class consist of Louis, Mike, and Harold."

"Mike isn't that bad," Donna countered, jokingly.

Rachel laughed, "He's a little young for you, don't you think?"

"But not too young for you," Donna countered.

Rachel shook her head. "Change of topic. C'mon, what's with the cute guy?"

Donna sighed. "I have to get to class and so do you. We'll catch up later."

With that, Donna closed up her locker and headed off to first period with a wave to Rachel as she walked away. For some reason, the topic of Harvey Specter is not one she was willing to share yet with her best friend – not that there was much to share anyway.

She started to climb to the second floor, where her first period class was. Opening the door to the second floor, she almost bumped into Louis.

Louis Litt, not quite the villain and not quite the hero either. He and Donna had starred in many school plays together from the beginning of high school. He was rather dramatic, on and off the stage.

"Well, hello there, Donna," he greeted her. "Don't you look ravishing today?"

Donna sighed, "Hello, Louis. Pleasure as always."

Louis tagged along beside her as she made her way to class. "So," he began, "Did you meet any of the new drama recruits?"

"Not really, Louis," she answered.

"Well," Louis started, "regardless, I see no one being of competition for me when it comes to being your ever-present leading man."

Donna tried not to think back through all of their productions and suppressed a shudder. Luckily, they hadn't had too many romantic plays. A leading man was always hard to find for many of their school plays.

She turned, "Look, Louis, I have to get to class."

He nodded. "Sure, sure, Donna." She walked away as he continued, "I'll see you later, until then, I bid you adieu!"

Donna turned her head back briefly and continued on her way.

**..::..**

Harvey carried his food tray and searched the crowds in the cafeteria for a familiar redhead.

Mike spotted him standing by the doorway of the cafeteria, looking quite lost. He decided to greet him, "Hey, Harvey! Are you looking for Donna?"

Harvey was surprised. "No, Mike," he countered, quickly recovering, "I was just looking for a seat."

Mike smiled. "Alright, then," he beckoned. "Let me offer you a seat at the cool table."

Harvey laughed, seeing the kid gesturing to a table populated by Harold, curly-haired comic boy. He relented, seeing no other prospect around the cafeteria.

He took his seat across from Harold as Mike sat beside him. "How has your morning been?" Mike asked.

Harvey shrugged as he took a bite of the school's special casserole. He looked up and let his eyes wander around all the strangers in the cafeteria. His gaze landed on a slightly heavy set boy who was talking endlessly with a pretty young lady.

Mike noticed his where Harvey's eyes landed and explained. "The guy is Louis, don't bother with him now. You'll be seeing a lot of him in drama class. The girl he's talking to is Rachel Zane. She's only a sophomore but she hangs out around the drama kids because she's Donna's best friend."

Harvey looked at him, not saying a word – but really he was filing away all of Mike's little tidbits about everyone in the cafeteria. Suddenly the door opened and a trio of girls walked in.

Harvey raised his eyebrow and looked at Mike, who just smiled at him. "The two blondes are Tess and Jenny," he said.

"The one in the middle, Michael," Harvey finally spoke – knowing exactly what the kid was doing.

Mike tried to hide his laughter. "Her name is Dana Scott. Cheerleader, honour roll, humanitarian – ruler of the school. Essentially, she's the perfect package. And definitely, out of your league."

Harvey smirked at him. "Maybe out of yours, Mike."

Harvey continued to his stare for a little while longer, noticing as she took her seat beside the boys who were bullying Mike this morning, until she finally looked his way. He gave her his infamous Specter smile and she, Dana Scott, raised her eyebrow slightly at him in acknowledgement. Harvey smirked – oh, she was definitely hooked.

He turned to Mike again, "So, tell me, where is the school office?"

**..::..**

Donna enjoyed her lunch at the office. She worked part time as the secretary – the extra cash never hurt plus (and she never told anyone it was the main reason she took this gig) it allowed her access to a lot of juicy information.

Once the formal secretary returned from her lunch hour, Donna was free to attend her classes. To be honest, she was a little bit anxious about going to drama class. The arrival of Harvey back into her life was surprisingly unnerving, while his insistence this morning about taking her out was, to be honest, quite flattering.

Therefore, as Donna entered the auditorium, where drama classes were held, she was a little apprehensive. She stood outside for some silent seconds and composed herself before finally swinging open the double doors.

Inside was the familiar sight of her junior drama class – the way the class worked was that each grade had small classes but they all came together to work on school productions (it was mandatory to be in the 'Drama Club' if one was registered in drama class, so to speak).

Donna took her seat at the front of the auditorium. Their teacher did away with the formalities of last names and preferred to be called Miss Norma. She was an aging old woman, whose acting chops Donna always admired.

She saw the usual students file in. Louis, Mike, Harold…but no Harvey. Donna couldn't quite explain why she was slightly overjoyed that he had dropped the class – but she shook that emotion away as Miss Norma began her usual tirade – or lecture.

However, not two minutes into her talk, the doors of auditorium swung open and in walked Harvey. "Sorry, I'm late," he mumbled.

"Now, now, young man," Miss Norma exclaimed. "Your face is new to me, what is your name?"

Harvey sighed. "Harvey…Harvey Specter."

Miss Norma beamed. "Let's everyone welcome Harvey to class. You may call me Miss Norma. Come sit here at the very front – right beside our Donna here."

Harvey nodded his head and passed by the heavy set boy from the cafeteria (Louis, he recalled), and grabbed the seat right beside Donna.

"Hey, Red," he whispered.

She stared straight ahead at Miss Norma, "So, I take it you realized you weren't as musically inclined as you thought."

Harvey smirked. "Tried, Red. Couldn't get myself out of this class without giving up my law and politics class."

"I see," Donna said, with her tone dismissive. Then she finally turned to him, "Welcome to drama class, Harvey. I hope you enjoy the show."

He sunk back into his seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. He barely heard what Miss Norma described would be their final production – and he bolted up as soon as he heard the dismissal bell ring.

Donna lingered back for a while and took her time at her locker. Walking out of the school, she was surprised to see Harvey waiting for her, leaning against his car.

"I thought I made myself clear," Donna stated.

Harvey held up his hands in defense, "You did. But I didn't hear you say you were opposed to letting 'drama boys' drive you home."

Donna smirked. "Fine," she said, "I would rather not walk anyway."

Harvey laughed. "Now, I'm assuming since you refuse to date me, that I don't have to open the door for you?"

Donna rolled her eyes and made her way to the passenger side. "Let it be known, that chivalry died here, because of you, today."

"Oh, you are dramatic!" he exclaimed with a smile, as he started the car.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The second day of school passed by like a blur to Harvey. He thoroughly enjoyed his first law class with the great Jessica Pearson. What surprised him the most about the class, however, were the people in it. That's why the third day of school found one Harvey Specter looking desperately for Donna Paulsen.

In between some morning classes, he spotted her best friend, Rachel, sitting on one of the picnic tables outside with a group of girls.

He approached them casually. "Hey, Rachel," he greeted as she saw him coming towards them.

Rachel tried to hide her surprise, she had formally met Harvey during their law class yesterday – hers was a special position in the class since she was only a sophomore. However, since only a couple of sophomores showed any interest in that law class, their year was merged with the junior class. It wasn't until the end of that class that she realized he was the cute boy talking to Donna on the first day of school.

"Hi, Harvey," she replied back casually.

He nodded politely at the other girls on her table before gesturing that he wanted to ask her a question. Once out of earshot from the other girls, Harvey said, "Do you know where I can find Donna at this hour?"

Rachel smiled. "Ah, so you're looking for my best friend. Why?"

Harvey laughed. "Nothing like that," he said, "I just wanted to ask her something."

"Ah," Rachel exclaimed, "you find a way out of drama class and want to ask her out again?"

Harvey smiled and replied, "Whoa, there. Now that you've proven that you are her best friend by the fact she tells you everything. I'm hoping that also means you might know where she is right now?"

Rachel studied him. "You know what she won't tell me," she began, "is how she knows you."

Harvey shrugged. "Nothing much to tell. We're family friends from back when she used to live in Chicago." Harvey saw Rachel's eyes widened as he mentioned Chicago, but it only lasted for a split second.

Finally she nodded, "She's probably in the office. She works there at lunch when the formal secretaries take their break."

He smiled. "Thanks, Rachel."

As Harvey headed back inside the school to find Donna, his path was suddenly blocked by Mike – who looked at him suspiciously.

"What's the deal, kid?" Harvey asked.

The younger teen shrugged. "What were you doing talking to Rachel?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Look, kid. I'm not out to steal your imaginary girlfriend. I just asked her a question."

Mike balked. "I don't want her to be my girlfriend," he said cautiously.

Harvey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Mike," he replied, and added sarcastically, "And I'm really enjoying this conversation."

With that, Harvey made his exit and started off towards the office. Sure enough, Rachel was right. Donna was currently arranging some papers when he approached.

"Hey, Red," he greeted, as she turned (surprised).

"What are you doing here, Harvey?" she asked.

He gestured towards the couches in the receiving area of the office. He sat and she did, too, albeit with some reluctance, across from him.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she sighed and said, "Harvey, what?"

He took a breath, "I have a proposition for you. Do you remember when we were like almost joined at the hip?"

Donna narrowed her eyes. "That was like when we were seven, Harvey," she said. "What are your trying to get at?"

"Come take the law and politics class with me," he stated.

She stared at him…then said, after a couple of awkward seconds, "What? Why would I do that?"

"Come on," Harvey said. "You'd be really great at it. Half of the people in that class are your drama peeps anyways. It's the one class you can have with your best friend –"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he finished, "—your best friend, Rachel!"

Donna sighed. "Harvey," she began, "If I had wanted to do anything with law or politics, I would've started it from the very beginning. And although I've no doubt I can become a very successful ruler of this planet, it's not really my kind of class. How can I put this? It doesn't allow me my creative outlet. It's all rules and regulations."

"That can all change," Harvey countered. "We can have…umm…mock trials."

Donna raised an eyebrow at his convenient save as Harvey continued to nod his head and his tirade, "I'm sure you can use your acting chops and be a great witness or something. Come on, Donna. All lawyers are just great speakers with a lot to say – that is essentially you."

She gave him a look. "I'm not really sure if that's a compliment."

He sighed and she continued, "Come on, Harvey. What's really going on? It's been ages since I moved from Chicago; we're not really those kids who used to play together after school anymore."

"Donna…" he began.

"We're not in kindergarten, Harvey," she said. "Where you cried until the teacher let you sit beside me."

He laughed. "It was like, one tear drop; and it's not my fault she was so easily manipulated," he recalled, and smiled at her.

Finally, she sighed. "Fine, but I have conditions Harvey."

He nodded. "First," she continued, "You're going to be my ride home after school. And you are welcome to pick me up in the mornings as well."

He nodded again. "Second," she went on, "You're going to try out for a main part for the school play – not just a stage hand or something."

He sighed, but said, "Sure, whatever…fine."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, then turned back around, "Wait. How did you even know I was going to be able to take your class?"

"You have a free period then, right?" he countered.

Donna nodded. "How did you know that?"

He sighed, "You're not the only one who knows everything, Red. I've got my ways, too."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell Mike to stop snooping about my business, or I'll tell Rachel he has a crush on her."

Harvey laughed. "Noted. See you later, Red."

She gave him a hard stare. "—I mean, Donna," he corrected himself.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Wow," Rachel said. "I can't believe you're sitting beside me here, in this class. I must say, he has powers of convincing you that even I, your _best friend_, does not possess."

"Rachel, stop being so dramatic," Donna said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't entirely sure how Harvey had convinced her to do this. Her disdain only continued as she saw who walked in the door: Dana Scott and her minions.

Honestly, Donna had no hatred for the girl – but ever since they started high school, Dana had been very competitive with Donna. She didn't seem to realize that Donna had no intention of being Ms. Popular and taking Dana's title as Queen Bee.

Dana Scott looked surprised as she saw the redhead sitting in her Law class – she thought the two of them had an unspoken rule. She thought Donna knew that lines were drawn, Donna to her drama class and Dana with her law class.

"Hello, Donna," Dana said, approaching her with both Tess and Jenny lingering in the background.

Donna did her best to keep a genuine smile on her face, "Hello, Dana."

"I must say, Donna, I'm quite surprised to see you here," Dana continued.

Donna shrugged, "Well, I have been going to this school for the past two years. So, I must say, that I'm surprised that you're surprised to see me here."

Upon hearing her words, Rachel tried to suppress her laughter at her best friend's antics.

"That's funny," Dana said.

"I prefer truthful," Donna countered, but before she could continue, Dana looked up at the door while her little minions continued to glare at both Donna and Rachel.

"Hi, Harvey!" Dana greeted.

Harvey looked up from the book he was reading as he entered the class. "Hey Scottie," he greeted back, with a quick smile – just as Donna mouthed to Rachel, "Scottie?"

Just then, Harvey noticed Donna and his smiled widened. "Hey, Red! Good to see you," he said.

Dana was taken aback, "So, you two know each other?"

Harvey nodded, as he took the seat directly behind Donna, "Yeah, we go way back."

Dana continued to stare at Donna, with her eyebrow raised. Louis, who had been noticing the whole exchange, chose that exact moment to voice what everyone was thinking, "Meow!"

Donna closed her eyes in frustration, looked at him and hissed, "Cat got your tongue, Louis?"

Luckily, their teacher, Jessica Pearson chose that moment to enter the class, talking animatedly with Mike. Mike saw everyone gathered around Donna and was pleasantly surprised to see her there. He smiled at her, "Hey, Donna!"

"Hi, Mike," Donna greeted, finally calming at seeing that class was soon to begin.

Ms. Pearson saw that half of her class was still standing and quickly directed everyone to their seats.

The class went smoothly enough. Donna actually enjoyed it and was quite disappointed when the dismissal bell rang.

As they gathered their belongings, she and Rachel discussed their weekend plans. Mike was inviting Harvey to lunch behind her and Donna gave him a quick smile (signalling her quiet approval for the class) before making her way out.

Dana and her crew also left the class, of course, with one last look of disdain for Donna, who had lingered outside the classroom with Rachel since she had a couple of more minutes before her shift at the office started.

Louis and Mike exited the class next, discussing the lecture they just had. Donna asked, "Where's Harvey?"

Mike shrugged. "He said he'd meet me in the cafeteria since he needed to talk to Ms. Pearson."

Then, Louis entered the picture with, "So, how long have you known pretty boy there, Donna?"

Mike and Rachel both snickered at his words and Mike said, "Pretty?"

Louis scoffed, "I stand by my words, child!"

Donna shook her head. "I'm late for work," she stated. "Rachel, I'll see you later. Bye!"

Mike, then, turned to Rachel, "Can I walk you to the cafeteria?"

Rachel smiled at him but before she could answer, Louis interrupted again, "She's not a dog, Ross, you don't have to walk her anywhere."

Mike turned to the older teen, "What?"

Rachel gestured to both of them. "You know what, boys? I'm going to catch up to Donna. You guys figure yourselves out!" With that, she turned, and jogged after her best friend.

Mike mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Louis!" And started off for the cafeteria.

"Anytime, Ross!" Louis sang out as he watched the younger boy walk away. He gazed inside the classroom quickly, where Harvey Specter, was talking seriously with Ms. Pearson. Louis couldn't quite put his finger on what that guy was all about, but he was definitely going to find out.

**..::..**

"Honestly, Mr. Specter," Jessica said, "I've never had any of my new students make demands such as you before."

Harvey gave her his best smile. "It's really more some great constructive suggestions."

"How do you think 'mock trials' – that is what you call them, right?" Jessica began, "How do you think they'll benefit the class?"

"Well," Harvey began. "It'll have the obvious benefits of letting everyone know how trial would actually be like. We could incorporate witnesses, associates…everyone can play a role. And obviously, there will be a victor."

"The victor, who will be you, I presume," Jessica stated.

"I can see that," Harvey replied.

Jessica began to shake her head, so Harvey continued, "Look, Ms. Pearson, you can make me lead on one side, and if I don't win, I promise I'll never ask you for a reference letter for when I apply to Harvard."

Jessica was taken aback, that was a serious proposition. A reference letter from her was well sought after by many students – especially those who want to be lawyers.

"I'm not sure how adding more competition to the class can possibly be healthy," Jessica stated, wanting to get to the bottom of his motivation for all this.

Harvey balked, "It'll definitely be healthy. The world of lawyers is quite cutthroat." He smiled, "Plus, a little drama never hurt anyone."

Jessica smiled to herself. Finally, she's got him. It didn't go pass her that a certain redheaded 'drama queen' was sitting in her class today – and doing quite well for her first day. Meanwhile, Mr. Specter had given up his seat at the front of the class, and opted to sit behind her instead.

She relented. "This seems to be of utmost importance to you, Mr. Specter," she said, coyly.

Harvey nodded, and said definitely, "It is."

Jessica smiled, "I agree to your terms. I hope this works out for you."

Harvey beamed, and moved to the doors, "Thanks, Ms. Pearson!"

Jessica looked on after him as he exited. She shook her head, knowing that regardless of what happened, she would definitely be writing that young man a reference letter in the future.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you keep writing down there, Donna?" Harvey asked, noting how Donna was furiously focused on her notebook during their ride home. Time's moved quickly since school first started. It was already the middle of October and so much has happened.

"Ideas for Halloween costumes," she responded. "If you must know."

He laughed, "What are you going as? A witch?"

She glared at him. "I won't even comment on how offensive that was. And just focus on the fact that you would think I could possibly be so unoriginal!"

"I don't know how you do all this," Harvey said. "The play, the mock trial…Halloween. You have so much on your plate."

"It's all about multitasking, Harvey," she answered.

"By the way," Harvey continued, "I don't appreciate how I was forced to become Romeo in our little school play."

Donna smiled, "I'm sorry, a deal's a deal. Plus, were you expecting me to be your Juliet?"

Harvey shook his head, "Hardly. And considering how the story ends, it's a love story I've never really aspired to."

She laughed. "Well, I'm sure Rachel will make a fine Juliet. Besides, everyone knows the nursemaid basically makes the whole play."

Harvey stared at her for a second, "Are you really not familiar with this story? Plus, you know, Mike isn't entirely happy with me, either."

Donna laughed, "He just needs to get over it. It's not like I see him actively pursuing Rachel anyhow."

"Not right now," Harvey said, "he's been kind of busy."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.

"Wait, wait," Harvey said, "are you telling me the great Donna Paulsen doesn't know something going on under her nose?"

"Spill it, Specter," she replied.

"The kid's been busy with that Jenny girl. Apparently, he's her math tutor and they've been spending a lot of time together. She was over at his house last weekend."

"You're kidding," Donna said, shocked. "You do know that Jenny is Trevor's on-and-off girlfriend, right?"

"No, and I also didn't know she was a switch," Harvey said, whilst laughing at his own joke. "So, what if she used to date Trevor?"

"I don't know," Donna replied carefully, "it all just seems suspicious."

"How so?" Harvey asked.

"Wait," Donna said, replaying their conversation in her head. "Did Mike tell you she was over at his house last weekend?"

Harvey hesitated. "Not exactly." She raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "I was there, too…with Scottie."

"I see," Donna said icily, but her gaze never wavered from the view on the dashboard. Harvey would be lying if he didn't say he was disappointed in her lack of reaction.

Shaking it off, he said defensively, "Hey! I'm available, she's available. Plus, with her as my opposition for the mock trial – it brings the whole 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' thing to perspective."

Donna snickered, "I suppose that makes sense. So, you double dating with the kid now, huh?"

Harvey sighed, "Hardly. I picked up Scottie only to have Jenny there and asking to tag along and be dropped off at Mike's."

"So, essentially, you were like a driver," Donna stated. "I guess you're used to it by now."

"Shut up," Harvey said, jokingly, his gaze lingering on her for a tad second longer than appropriate. She finally turned her eyes on him, with a small smile.

Finally, she sighed, "Keep your eyes on the road…and hush. We're already late. My mom said we were supposed to go out for dinner tonight at some friend's house." Then, she looked confused as he turned the car around an unfamiliar corner. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going home," he stated. She raised an eyebrow – and he finished, "my home. My dad thought it was finally time to have you guys over for dinner –".

"—friend's house," Donna stated, as a matter of fact. "I didn't realize it was you guys."

"Well, I think, your family will meet us there – you didn't want to go home first right?" he asked.

She gave him a deadpan expression.

"Good," he said, "Because we're here."


End file.
